


Teasing

by kalliblast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cutesy, F/M, Reader-Insert, a little person interp so im sorry if it seems ooc, banged this out in one sitting and i gotta say im kind of proud of it, but nothing really intense or anything, has a little small sad part because i cant help myself, i love cliches, if i know you irl and youre seeing this fic you didnt, little bit of language, readers house also not mentioned, some fun cliches, takes place 7th year but that isn't mentioned, trust me im angry that i enjoyed writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalliblast/pseuds/kalliblast
Summary: You hate that you like him so much. At least he likes you just as much.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader
Kudos: 54





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you're thinking. Harry Potter fanfics? In 2020? What the fuck? Yeah, I never expected this to happen either. And I apologize for it.
> 
> Jokes aside, JKR is kind of horrible! Please, please consider researching trans issues and supporting trans causes!! Enjoy the silly fanfics but also! get educated!!

You sat in potions, not exactly bored but also not having the time of your life. The class was just so damn slow. Slughorn taught at a pretty steady pace, which was good for those who needed the extra time to understand the material, but was boring for you since you already knew everything from the current lesson and the three after it. Even though you didn’t have to, you took notes. It reflected poor on you if you were to sit there doing nothing or doodling. Or napping, which was what you really wanted to do. Though it wasn’t pretty exciting, the class was peaceful, especially when it was just note taking. That’s all you cared about.  


The peacefulness couldn’t last forever, though. Your lab partner, who you would never have picked in a million years to be seated next to, was sort of a troublemaker. The bad boy type. It really upsets you that he’s such a dimwit, he’s kind of cute when he’s not annoying the living garbage out of you.  


You weren’t embarrassed to admit that. Most girls your age would swoon if they got the attention that you get from Sirius Black. You didn’t want to say that it didn’t make you a little giddy or flustered sometimes, because it totally did, but admitting that to him would be like raising a white flag of surrender. And you did NOT want to surrender.  


Currently, Sirius was ripping around little pieces of parchment and balling them up. The noise the paper made alone was enough to annoy you, but what pushed you to your limit was when he started _throwing_ them at you.  


You elicited to ignore it, hoping that he’d stop if he figured out you didn’t care. But he just couldn’t take a damn hint.  


He kept pelting you with paper until you slowly and begrudgingly turned to him with an angry frown on your face. He stopped his assaults, laying his head in his arms with an almost smirk type of smile. You refrained from rolling your eyes, mouthing a sharp “What?” to him. You want to keep this exchange short, you’d rather not get in trouble for disrupting class (clean up duty was always a hassle, especially in a potions class).  


Sirius’ smile only widened before he lifted his hand over the right side of his mouth, to block the sound a little and to avoid the Professor from seeing that he was talking.  


“Talk to me after class.” It was a hushed whisper, but you heard it nonetheless. This time you really did roll your eyes. You wanted to chew him out right there, he could have just used the paper he was throwing to write you a note, for god’s sake! You’re sitting right next to each other! Your irritation must have been obvious to him, because you saw him hold in a laugh as he turned his attention back to the front of the class. You, however, knew he wasn’t paying attention.  


Yeah, you didn’t want to surrender, but it wouldn’t hurt to indulge yourself sometimes, either. Sirius was fun to be around, as much as you hated to admit it. You mentally agreed to his offer, knowing that he understood you’d meet him without having to confirm it (and this was only because you didn’t outright start refusing him, or calling him names to his face).  


Later rather than sooner, class was over. You packed up all your things, carefully and neatly, but the second the end of day bells chimed, Sirius was out the door. You hoped he’d at least wait for you and not make you go running after him.  


Luckily, he was right outside the door when you walked out. You stiffly turned to him with an expectant look, your hands placed firmly on your hips.  


“So?”  


He smirked at you, the expression causing you grief and butterflies simultaneously. “So?” He repeated, mirroring your stance.  


You scoffed, “ _You_ called me out here!”  


The smirk never left his face, but he dropped his arms to his side. “Oh, right.” He swiftly moved to be standing next to you, locking his arm into yours. You almost pulled away, face instinctively flushing, but he kept a nice hold on you.  


“Where are we off to?”  


You sputtered, “ _We_?” If you could cross your arms right now, you would.  


“Mhm!” He looked at you like what he wanted to do was obvious from the start. To hang out with him casually would take weeks of mental preparation and thinking of witty lines. You can’t just do that sort of thing on the fly!  


You sighed, mulling it over for as long as his attention span let you.  


“So… Can I?” He gave you the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster and you sighed, once again caving in to his antics.  


“Fine. But I was going to go to the library to study, so don’t expect too much fun.”  


Sirius seemed happy with that, once again taking your arm in his.  


“Lead the way!”  


You looked up at him, raising an eyebrow, “You do know where the library is, don’t you?”  


“Nope!” 

Thankfully, the walk to the library was quiet. Not so thankfully, he held onto your arm the entire way there, earning some odd looks from students and disapproving ones from teachers. You tried your best to ignore them, especially the ones from a posse of feral teenage girls. If looks could kill, you’d have been ripped to shreds walking past that group.  


Once in the library, you picked a table farthest from anyone else in the room. It was quieter and more comfortable, making it easier for you to get your homework done and study for a few tests. While your potions grades were way above average, you were lacking in… basically everything else.  


Sirius took a seat right next to you, placing his mostly empty bag on the floor. You, carefully and neatly, took out your books and supplies, setting up for hours of meticulous and thorough studying. You slid your bag on the back of your chair, taking a seat in the wooden chair and trying to get as comfortable in it as possible. Your butt and this chair are going to have to be friends for a little bit, even if they don’t get along.  


Within a few minutes, you were into the thick of it, starting with your Charms class. The homework was simple, but you needed to make many amends to your notes. You read over the textbook and jotted down some extra information, ignoring how uh… Sirius was just watching you.  


Honestly, it made you a little uncomfortable, as if you were being judged for being a good student. But the whole time he didn’t say anything. Didn’t make any smart comments on how you wrote or how you would hold your finger to lip as you read and processed the textbook’s information, nothing of the sort. If anything, that made you more uncomfortable. What was on his mind? And more importantly, why did he want to hang out with you so bad? These questions started to fight to become the forefront of your attention, but you couldn’t let them. You have work to do!  


Eventually, you just started to ignore Sirius’ presence entirely, finding it a lot easier now that he wasn’t throwing paper at you or staring right at you and your notebook.  


It didn’t take long for him to get bored, though. You could tell by how fidgety he was getting; playing with small pieces of paper left on the table, running his fingers over the wood over and over, and laying his head down in his arms, looking like he was ready to pass out. You sighed, catching his attention.  


“I told you this wasn’t going to be fun, Sirius.” Even though you were a pretty good distance from the nearest student, you kept your voice low, just to make sure you wouldn’t disturb anyone.  


He nodded, his cheek pressed against his arm, “I know.”  


“So then why are you staying if you’re clearly not enjoying yourself?”  


This time he shrugged, “I don’t know.”  


You put your quill down, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Is everything okay?”  


He looked at you, a small frown on his face. It was unusual to see him look so downcast, but you appreciated that he let his guard down around you sometimes. Not many people saw him as more than a smirky flirt.  


“The full moon’s soon.” You didn’t know the full context of this, but you’ve heard bits and pieces of it from him before. It was about one of his friends, someone you didn’t know personally, but knew meant a lot to him. You nodded, somewhat understandingly.  


“Yeah… Are you worried?” You rubbed his back in a small circle, a gesture you hoped wasn’t too weird or out of place. You knew it always calmed you down when you were stressed, so it didn’t hurt to try. His only response was a little nod.  


Sirius is a delinquent, through and through, but he cares about his friends. And that fact made your heart swell.  


“I’m sure… Well, I don’t exactly have the whole story… but I’m sure everything will be okay. You’ve all got each other’s backs.” There was a moment of silence before you added, “I’ve got yours, too, if you need me to.” As much as he annoys you, you meant what you said. There was no doubting you two were close after so many years of being around each other, whether by force from classes or by choice.  


He was silent for a moment, but then he gave you a smile. “Thanks, (Y/N).” You smiled, too, finally removing your hand from his back (it was starting to get a little awkward, learn when to pack it up, (Y/N).  


Your smile dropped when he spoke again, though. “I didn’t realize you cared about me so much.” His own smile turned into a smirk at that point, his voice a little sing-songy.  


Your mind swam with witty remarks, but in the end you just shook your head, “I don’t believe that one bit.”  


His smile came back, this time a bit goofier. “Yeah, you’re right.” 

The next hour or so after that went very well. You knocked out all your homework for the next couple of days and started on notes for a few of your next classes. It’s when you got to Defense Against The Dark Arts that you realized the one textbook wasn’t going to be enough. So many spells, charms, and wand movements… There’s no way you’ll remember it all. You need more information for your notes, too, since that was the only class where good notes were for a grade. You sighed, reluctant to have to stand up after sitting for so long, but you needed to go find another book to study from. You got up abruptly, the movement and the sound of your chair causing Sirius (who had been sleeping, the lucky bastard) to jump awake.  


“Done already?” His voice was a little gruff and you tried your best to ignore that observation.  


“No, just need to get a book.”  


For some reason, he hopped up out of his chair. “I’ll come with!” You quirked a brow at that, finding his excitement to walk with you to grab a book rather suspicious.  


“…Okay.” You couldn't find a reason to object, not that it mattered too much. Maybe he could help you if you couldn’t find it?  


He smiled, ready to follow you. You made your way to the section you assumed had the DADA books, finding it a lot easier to search the shelves than you thought it was going to be.  


The only problem was that it was on the highest shelf. You almost groaned.  


“Need any help?” You could hear his teasing smirk in his voice. Your cheeks tinged pink and you crossed your arms, turning around to face him.  


“No!”  


“Okay, short stack.”  


You glared at him, “I’m not short!” Your words came out a little louder than you intended, earning you a “shh!” from someone nearby. You quietly apologized, then turned your attention back to Sirius, dropping your arms and your gaze to the floor.  


“I could… use some help, though.”  


He chuckled, “Sure thing.”  


Of course, he couldn’t make it easy. Instead of waiting for you to step around him so he could grab the book with ease, he leaned in close, basically pinning you to the wall. Your mind blanked and your cheeks burned at the proximity. He did this on purpose! You wouldn’t be surprised if he planned it from the start!  


He grabbed the book, now standing _dangerously_ close to you. You looked up at him, anger written across your face. It only intensified as he held the book way over your head, a smirk on his face.  


“Say please.”  


Your mouth hung open and you found yourself getting somehow even more angry. But then… You had an idea. It flashed in your mind for a second and you shut your mouth, almost mirroring his smirk, but holding in any emotion to keep your plan as secret as possible. You want to take this opportunity to get back at him. He’s been teasing you for years now, surely some retribution was in order. Your brain didn’t debate too hard on whether this was a good idea or not because you just did it without thinking too hard about the consequences.  


You pushed yourself on your tippy toes a little, placing a kiss on Sirius’ cheek as you reached up and snagged the book out of his now still hand. You pulled away, holding the book up triumphantly. You opened your mouth to say some quip or line, but the sudden feeling of his lips against yours made you forget everything you were going to say or do. Your arms dropped and the book fell to the floor, to be forgotten there.  


Your brain had to take a second to catch up, but when it did you closed your eyes and put your arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He seemed surprised that you hadn’t thrown him off, but surely he wasn’t that dumb? Or maybe… you were the dumb one for _not_ pushing him off?  


Oh whatever, you can question yours and his intelligence later. He was kissing you right now, and you were really enjoying it.  


His hands moved down to your waist, holding you steady. Your face was on fire and the contact did nothing to help that. You only broke away for a few seconds to catch your breath, before going back to kiss him again. That is, until you heard someone yell your names.  


“Mr. Black! Ms. (L/N)!” The two of you broke apart, turning to the voice of Professor McGonagall. Your face lit up, from both embarrassment and from your little make out session. McGonagall looked pretty upset as she held up her robes a bit, to keep from stepping on them as she stomped towards the both of you.  


Quickly, Sirius turned to you, “Wanna make a run for it?”  


You laughed, “Isn’t that a _little_ dramatic?”  


He shrugged and took your hand in his, “Maybe!” He let out and you squeaked as he pulled you off in the opposite direction, running around the shelves and out the door.  


You ran with Sirius, hands locked, giggling uncontrollably as you weaved past students walking to their dorms. The smile on his face made you even more happy and you realized that you were actually enjoying yourself, maybe a bit too much, with him.  


Then you also realized that you left your bookbag and all your notes back in the library. You came to an almost grinding halt.  


“My hard work-!”  


“No time for that, (Y/N)! She’s going to have our heads if she catches up with us!” 

You never got in too much trouble for that, thank God, but you were glad to find your bag on your bed the next day, with all your stuff packed in it, carefully and neatly. You found a little note scribbled on a ripped piece of parchment stuffed haphazardly into it, the handwriting really messy but still readable with a little effort:  


_‘Meet me tomorrow at 8, south of the castle near the forest. I want to kiss you again. -SB’_  


The bluntness of the note made you laugh loudly, which made your dormmates ask you what was making you so giddy so early in the morning. You only waved them off, carrying that excited nervousness with you all day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully that wasn't too terrible. I wasn't going to post this on this account but I ended up enjoying it too much NOT to...
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
